


Vineyard

by ecanus_angel



Series: Vineyard [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demonology, Demons, JOURNAL ENTRY, i really don't know how to tag this shit lmao but enjoy ig, journal format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecanus_angel/pseuds/ecanus_angel
Summary: Journal entries from a demon who might be getting in over their head, one who longs for more than they have, one who heeds the voice of Envy, the Prince herself.  One who is learning about themself, and the worlds around them, and the god above them.Bask in the light or stay in the dark?





	1. Entry 1

The Kaleidoscope's construction has just been finished. It truly is a work of art, I thank the Princes for having faith enough to create this together.

The Kaleidoscope was blessed with each Sin, and it is able to gaze upon anything your heart desires, so long as you can spell out it's Sins. Or so I've been told.

The Princes demonstrated, and my goodness, it was incredible. There were plants, not unlike the bulbs in my home of Parnae, but also not like them at all. They did not glow, and they were massive, long trunks stretching into a blue expanse, the blue peeking through a canopy of thick green. There were smaller plants in the green below, cups of orange on stems and long flourishes of purple and navy. There were bushes with deep red bark, speckled with pink.

It was so much. It was so beautiful.

I hope to one day see creation with my own eyes.

↓|π=


	2. Entry 2

I frequent the Kaleidoscope quite a bit these days. I adore the spectacle, the ability to watch any place at all. I don't know anywhere in specific to watch, but it doesn't matter. Everywhere is beautiful.

It started at an idle thought, but I do believe it's what I truly desire. To see creation in person. To be able to feel it, to hear it. I want to experience it. I have faith that one day, this dream will be reality.

Hell is beautiful in her own right, but I want to experience more. If it's there, I want to see it. Curiosity never hurt anyone.

I'll start my research as soon as possible. I can't wait to see what's out there.

↓|π=


	3. Entry 3

It's closer than I thought. I cannot believe my luck.

Past Prince Leviathan's temple, thanks be to her, there is a desert. And past the desert is a garden. And past the garden is a bridge. And past the bridge is creation.

It's within my reach. I'm more than excited. I just need to figure out how to get to the other side of the temple. The cliff is too steep to scale, and there's nothing in the temple that hints of a passage out.

But the Prince tends to the garden out there. So there must be a way. I dare not ask her, this almost feels wrong of me to do.

Whether or not it is, I cannot say. But I do know it's what I want. If Envy tells me to reach out to what I desire, then by the name of Leviathan, I shall. I cannot ignore the call. If anything, turning a blind ear to the voice of Envy would be the true transgression.

So I will keep searching. I will keep inquiring the right folks.

And I will see creation with my own eyes.

↓|π=


	4. Entry 4

I've come so far.

There was a stone in the wall behind the altar, not a stone so much as a switch. I pushed it, and the wall opened up to a desert. It closed as I stepped through, and I trekked through that expanse without a second thought.

And now I'm in a garden. It's beautiful, bulbs and grass and flowering bushes all around. It smells fruity, dusty, salty. The air is cool here, refreshing after the harsh desert.

Out past the garden is a bridge. I can hardly contain my excitement. Creation is within my reach. I will see no doubt. My faith has paid off.

I need to rest before I continue on. But come morning, I will cross that bridge.

And I will marvel.

↓|π=


	5. Entry 5

I'm scared.

I'm standing on the bridge, staring at an expanse of darkness when I dare to look up from my journal.

What if I will never be able to return home? What if this is abandoning my friends? My family?

I don't know what else is out there. I don't know if I'll die in creation. It's just unknown, it's terrifying.

But it's what I want? I think, at least. I must have faith. I must remain hopeful.

But the fear is still there. I can't ignore it. Goodness, am I really crying over this? Going to smear the ink this way.

I have to. Even if I die. I've come this far, I must experience creation. The work of God, the home of mortals. I need to see it.

If I perish on this venture, and anyone is to find this journal, please return it to my home in Parnae. There they know my writing, and they know my name.

And a deep breath.

↓|π=


	6. Entry 6

I am both amazed and confused. The confusion wasn't quite expected.

Creation is all I hoped it would be, beautiful as the Kaleidoscope depicted, and the sounds and smells are all interesting. The smell of salt is heavy in the air just as it is back home in Parnae. There's music here, almost always music, whether it's horns, or singing accompanied with dancing. It's a lovely sight.

But the mortals are scared of me. Violently scared of me. They call me a monster, a beast. They attack me without reason. I mean them no harm, though explaining that fell on unreceiving ears. My heart hurts that God's own creations fear me. For reasons I cannot discern.

I still fear all of this, just the slightest bit. I don't know what to expect from the mortals, but I hope to reach them somehow. Show them I am kinder than my appearance may suggest.

Perhaps I will leave this behind for them. This journal. I can share my home with them, just as they are sharing theirs with me.

As uncomfortable as they are with it.

So I suppose I should explain a few things. I am a resident of Hell. I would share my name, but it is quite overwhelming to do so, so I will refrain for now. 

I was born and raised in a small lakeside town called Parnae. It's quaint and dark there, cozy and welcoming. I live with two other demons, my sister and closest friend. I will refrain from sharing names, for the time being.

Parnae is governed by Prince Leviathan, thanks be to her. She rules with goodness and love, and she is filled with compassion and strength. Parnae adores her. And she loves us back. She has done nothing but good for the town despite how small and lonely we are. I have never met her myself, but I hope one day to speak to her. To thank her for all she's done for me and my home. She is truly the most glorious of all the Princes.

This is getting a bit lengthy, I suppose. I will end this entry here for now. Hopefully I have more opportunities to explore and write, and hopefully the mortals will warm up to me. But I suppose we shall see.

↓|π=


End file.
